Honey, If You Love Me
by WinterzKisses
Summary: Synopsis: A series of one-shots about Troyella. 5: Troy, Gabriella learnt, has many qualities..protectiveness being a major one. Dedicated to Annabethchase999 and the guest reviewer, thanks for the suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

**Troyella-Honey, If You Love Me.**

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my first publishing on Fanfiction and it's a series of one-shot based on Troyella and their lives as a couple. It varies from short to long in quantity, but I hope you'll enjoy them nonetheless.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors.**

**Synopsis: A series of one-shots about Troyella. 1: "Can't I be your knight in shining armor?"- Because Baby that's all I ever wanted.**

**I hope you enjoy and have time to spare a review.**

**Chapter 1 **

"_Can't I be your knight in shining armor?"_

The question was still engraved in her mind, and she mentally cursed herself for her heart beating ecstatically in her chest, but had an idea on why, or rather ideas.

Was it because it was Troy Bolton? Or was it the fact that he had just asked her a romantic question? Or was it both?

Her money was on option 3.

Gabriella turned her gaze to the sun- which was getting ready to rest- and the brunette could feel the soft breeze send whispers to her skin in a gentle caress. Gradually, her eyes began to close at the soothing lullaby, but remembered that she wasn't alone…that's when she looked ahead to meet his gaze.

Cerulean orbs greeted her with affection laced in its eyes with a small (and timid) smile stretched on his chiseled face, a hand positioned itself on the back of his neck whilst rubbing it side-to-side- a sign she picked up as nervousness.

She knew she had to speak her mind and tell him, the anxiety was practically radiating off of him, but can she really bring herself to tell him? She knew he always got what he wanted and wasn't accustomed to being said "no" to.

'Who knows what his reaction will be?' She tightened the arms that were crossed under her chest to secure warmth.

"Troy?" At the sound of his name Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned forward to know he heard her. "Listen I find it sweet that you actually took the time to come to my house and, well, do what you just did." He grinned at that but soon frowned as he sensed a "but." "But I'm not sure if I feel that way about…you."

"Not sure?" he asked, pacing towards her until he had her caged in his arms. She met his stare with a shrug of her shoulders. "So you're not sure of your feelings of me?" Gabriella froze as his voice tickled her ear. "Are you?"

She turned her head to the side. "I'm not going to lie because I really don't know what I feel for you, and I do know that even if you were serious about me I don't know if I'm ready." Her voice turned soft as she looked to see that it was getting nearer to dark. "You better get going…it's getting late."

She ducked and side-stepped out of his hold, instantly losing the warmth and security it provided, and just as she was about to walk back inside she felt a grip on her wrist pulling her back, this time caging her against a hard chest with two strong arms keeping her locked in. "Troy?"

He, in response, held her closer. "Tell me you hear that?" Confused Gabriella spared him a glance but he just pressed her ear against his chest again. Gabriella, even more confused, was about to give up until a thumping sound caught her senses.

Thump-Thump-Th-Thump.

'His heart? He wanted me to hear his heart…that's beating so fast.' Realization dawned upon her. 'That's what he wanted me to hear.'

"Can you?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. "It's beating fast."

He brought his mouth against her ear. "That's because of you." He smirked as he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

Hesitantly, Gabriella looked up to meet his eyes.

"I like you," he admitted. Gabriella gasped and closed her eyes shut before opening them again to see the sincerity still in his orbs. "A lot and I want to know…do you feel the same?"

The brunette fidgeted and attempted to get out but knew it was near to impossible. "I—"

"You?" he edged her on.

"I…will get back to you on that." She attempted to break free but he wouldn't have it.

"Gabriella," his voice was stern.

She sighed. "Ok, I guess I…kind of...sort of…possibly…maybe…like you."

"Sorry what was that?" He cupped a hand over his ear and had a smug smirk while a smug smirk played on his lips.

She slapped his chest and got out of his hold. "Goodbye Troy."

He didn't get a chance to reply.

She had slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troyella-Honey, When You Love Me.**

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my first publishing on Fanfiction and it's a series of one-shot based on Troyella and their lives as a couple. It varies from short to long in quantity, but I hope you'll enjoy them nonetheless.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors.**

**Synopsis: A series of one-shots about Troyella. 2: "Because I have my reasons…"But Baby I have my answers.**

_Italics=Gabriella. _

Normal=Troy.

**Bold=Dialogue.**

**I hope you enjoy and have time to spare a review.**

**I also apologize for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

"_Because I have my reasons."_

"Then let's hear them."

"…_It's going to take awhile."_

"Baby, that's music to my ears."

* * *

**1**

"_I'm not tall like Sharpay."_

"And?"

"_Don't you like tall people?"_

"Nah, I prefer small people."

* * *

**2**

"_I'm picky."_

"That's only because you have high standards."

* * *

**3**

"_I despise the idea of going to parties."_

"You and me both Baby."

* * *

**4**

"_I also despise pet names."_

"Even Baby?"

"_Especially __**Baby."**_

**He was silent.**

"Alright…Sweetheart."

**She groaned.  
**

* * *

**5**

"_Our friends would never approve."_

"How do you know?"

""_Because it's written in the status quo."_

**He made a move to grab her hand, but she jerked it back and slid to the opposite end of the couch.**

"Do you honestly think I care?"

**She hated to admit it…but he was right.  
**

* * *

**6**

"_I'm clumsy."_

**He winked. **

"I'll catch you if you fall."

* * *

**7**

"_I'm not blonde."_

"I always preferred brunettes."

* * *

**8  
**

"How many more reasons?"

**She glared at him.**

"_How many more answers?"_

**He smirked.  
**

* * *

**9**

"_I don't wear mini skirts or 'strut my stuff'__** at all.**__"_

"I never asked you to."

* * *

**10**

"_High school relationships don't last."_

"Then let's prove that theory wrong"

* * *

**11**

"_I hate basketball."_

"Now you're just growing desperate."

**She inwardly growled.  
**

* * *

**12**

"_I have no curves whatsoever."_

"I'm only looking at your beautiful soul."

* * *

**13**

"_I'm boring."_

"Not true. You're entertaining right now."

* * *

**14**

"Are you scared?"

"_No…why would I?"_

"Gabriella?"

"_What?"_

"Look at me."

**She did.**

**He positioned himself so he could see her eyes.**

"You don't need to worry about all your insecurities; I'll still want to be with you anyway."

"Okay?"

* * *

**15**

**She was silent.**

"_Okay, I'll go out with you."_

"And be my girlfriend?"

.

.

.

"_Don't get your hopes up."_

**He smirked. **

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**_. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Troyella-Honey, If You Love Me.**

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my first publishing on Fanfiction and it's a series of one-shot based on Troyella and their lives as a couple. It varies from short to long in quantity, but I hope you'll enjoy them nonetheless.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors.**

**Synopsis: A series of one-shots about Troyella. 3: Sometimes things don't go the way you plan them to- Troyella's first date.**

**I hope you enjoy and have time to spare a review.**

**I also apologize for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He had it all planned out.

From when he would pick her up to when he would drop her off back home and (hopefully) build the courage to ask her if she'd be willing to go on another date, and be bold enough to ask her to be his.

So why, on the day he was looking forward to most, did it have to rain?

If it didn't rain then they wouldn't be drenched head-to-toe and if it didn't rain they would be taking a nice stroll in the park, and enjoy each other's company. Not huddled under a tree.

But they can't. And that annoyed him to no end.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was enjoying the sight of the droplets teach the sky, but had to put her hobby aside in order to figure out how to talk to her date.

'He looks...annoyed but why?' she thought as she observed his hands clenched into fists, and his tense posture. 'Is he mad that it rained?' Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw him glare dangers to the rain. 'Okay, that answer that.' Gabriella glanced at the rain and back at her date; a plan was formulating in her head. 'Got it!'

Not thinking about her actions she wrapped her petite hand over his clenched one, the movement snapping Troy to look at her in confusion, and his mouth stood agape at her suggestion:

"Let's dance in the rain."

She saw he was about to protest but she beat him to it. "Why not? We're both soaked to the bone anyway, so we might as well go home with smiles instead of pouts."

He didn't want to admit it but she was right.

Why not make the most out of their date? Besides, how could he say no to those adorable eyes?

He felt his hands unclench under her warmth. He soon interlaced their fingers and pulled her out to the rain. By instinct, his hands were at the back of her waist whilst her arms were wound tightly around his neck. Slowly, but surely they started swaying to the rain.

They were dancing in the rain, and Troy would be lying if he said he didn't treasure it because he did.

* * *

The two soon found themselves on Gabriella's porch, shielding them from the rain. After they had danced they took a nice stroll in the park to calm down, talking about anything and everything, but the two were aware of the time and knew they had to depart.

Troy decided to break the silence. "Not exactly how I planned the date to go but overall..." he saw the look in her eyes and smiled. Interlocking their fingers. "I had fun."

A surge of electric ran through their veins.

Gabriella squeezed his hand. "So did I."

"And I had fun spending time with you."

"Same here," she said with a smile.

He exhaled, deciding to push his luck.

"And I'd love to do it again."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "As would I."

Grinning, he crushed her into a tight embrace. It was the perfect opportunity to ask her, but he decided to ask her on their next date.

After all, he had to get his speech prepared.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troyella-Honey, If You Love Me.**

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my first publishing on Fanfiction and it's a series of one-shot based on Troyella and their lives as a couple. It varies from short to long in quantity, but I hope you'll enjoy them nonetheless.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors.**

**Synopsis: A series of one-shots about Troyella. 4: Troyella share their first kiss.**

**I hope you enjoy and have time to spare a review.**

**I also apologize for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Gabriella Montez looked at her date with analysing eyes.

They were at her house in her living room, studying for an upcoming geometry test, but Gabriella's mind couldn't concentrate; her thoughts always went back to him.

Ever since they had their first date - which was a month ago- the two had grown considerably comfortable with each other, and that left Gabriella thinking.

'This is our third date, so why hasn't he asked me to be his girlfriend yet?' She inwardly pouted. 'Is he scared of commitment? Or does he want me to take the initiative?' She shook her head in annoyance. 'Why won't he ask me? does he just like me as a friend?' She sighed. 'No,otherwise he wouldn't have asked me in the first place, but still...' her thoughts trailed off when she noticed Troy was looking at her.

She blushed, but was inwardly panicking. 'Oh my days, how long has he been looking at me?' Shyly, she brought her gaze up to see concered blue hues watching her.

"Brie?" She smiled at the nickname he'd given her, the way it rolled off his tongue was music to her ears. "Are you okay?" She saw him place the textbook on his lap as he said that.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "Why do you ask?" She asked, careful to keep her body posture and voice normal, so he wouldn't suspect anything as much as he should.

He scooted closer to her and took her hand in his. "You seem...distracted." He chose his words carefully, hoping to not offend her.

Gabriella pointed to herself with her index finger. "Me?"

"No my imaginary friend Curls," he said. She raised a broW in amusement or confusion-he didn't know. He rolled his eyes. "Yes you!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but seriously I'm fine." She was positive her voice was convincing so he could let it slide, and they could get back to studying the joy and wonders of geometry.

His look told her otherwise.

"Gabriella, look at me," he ordered softly. She did, and he brought his hands to cup her cheeks. "Tell me the truth."

She closed her eyes. God, was she really that much of an open book? He could read her so well, and they've only known each other for a month.

'But so much has happened in that one month.' She exhaled. 'I should tell him but what if he runs off and never wants to see me again.' Even thinking about it gave her the chills. 'But if I don't tell him hodo would I know if he feels the same?' She opened her eyes to see blue eyes greeting her with warmth and security. 'Here goes nothing.'

She inhaled a breath. "Troy." He nodded to know she had his undivided attention. "We've known each other for a month right?" Confused, he nodded to urge her to continue. "And this is what our third date?" Again Troy nodded in confirmation. "So..."

She closed her eyes for a brief second. 'Come on Gabriella just say it!'

"...why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend yet?" She saw his eyes widen and body tense and she prepared herself- mentally, emotionally, and physically- for the rejection.

So,when he chuckled that caught her off guard. "What's so funny?" she asked in a timid voice, but felt anger bubbling inside of her. she confessed and this is how he reacts? He laughs! God, she has never felt so stupid, what she wouldn't do to-

Her inner ramble was cut short when a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. A spark of electricity ran through her veins and the brunette slowly wrapped her arms around his neck,pulling him down so he was on top of her and that his forearms were supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

'His lips are so soft.'

Eventually, the need for air became to much and they pulled away. Their foreheads presssed against each other. Both panting heavily.

"I...haven't asked...you...to be my...girlfriend yet...because I was...to...nervous...you'd say...no." he panted; his hot breath tickling he face.

Gabriella smiled. "Do you think...I would say no...now?" He shook his head. "Then ask," she whispered.

He sat up and pulled her up with him so she was sitting on his lap. "Would you please go out with me?" he asked with a confident smirk.

"I don't know, give me a month and-" she was interrupted by familiar lips bringing her into a surprised kiss.

"Brie," he warned with a raised eyebrow, wanting a real answer.

Shr sighed. "Okay, Okay I would love to be your girlfriend."

With that said he brought her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Troyella-Honey, If You Love Me.**

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my first publishing on Fanfiction and it's a series of one-shot based on Troyella and their lives as a couple. It varies from short to long in quantity, but I hope you'll enjoy them nonetheless.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors.**

**Synopsis: A series of one-shots about Troyella. 5: Troy, Gabriella learnt, has many qualities..protectiveness being a major one. Dedicated to Annabethchase999 and the guest reviewer, thanks for the suggestion.**

**I hope you enjoy and have time to spare a review.**

**I also apologize for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella sighed as she tried to focus on the piece of text laid in front of her but, once again, sighed because the event that happened only 3 hours ago was still replaying in her mind like a broken record.

It wasn't her fault she was partnered up with him, and it's not her fault that he can't control his emotions, and it is definitely not her fault that he can't be a man and accept it...but she stopped playing the blame game awhile ago.

But she couldn't figure out what was the main emotion corrupting her. Was it anger because he didn't trust her? Was it hurt because he doubted her? Or was it both? She didn't know; all she could remember was how irked he was getting as he was driving her home.

* * *

_To say the ride home was awkward was an understatement. It was completely awkward! The way he refused to look at her, the way his knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel to hard, the way his eyes, that were normally a baby blue, turned into a navy blue. _

_She had never seen him act like this. And, as much as she hated to admit it, it scared her to no end._

_She was about to gain his attention when-_

_Eeeeeek._

_-he parked in front of her house and announced they were here._

_Gabriella hesitated, and he noticed._

_"Aren't you getting out?" he said icily._

_Gabriella sighed. "Not until we talk." _

_He glared at her. "We have nothing to talk about."_

_She gave him an equal glare. "So you're just going to ignore what happened at school today?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Like it never happened?"_

_He shook his head. "Of course not, dammit!" He surprised her by cursing- since he never does. "I'm not going to ignore it because it gets on my damn nerves!" He saw the shock in her eyes but continued anyway. "How could you let him get that close to you? Are you that naive and not notice how he was obviously trying to flirt with you? Or are you just trying to make me jealous?" She was about to cut him off buthe carries on. "You know he's a flirt, a huge one, and he has a reputation for having regular one-night stands and you still let him get that close! God Gabriella are you trying to make yourself an open target?" __  
_

_"No! Of course not!" She wanted to cry at his words but refused to show any signs of weakness in his presence. "He's just my partner for an assignment, nothing more and nothing less."_

_"And if he tries something?" he questioned in disguist._

_"Don't you trust me? I won't let him."_

_He gave her a cold stare. "Are you sure about that?"_

_It was her turn to glare. "What are you trying to say? That I'm a whore?" she tried to keep her voice from raising as she said the word. _

_He was silent at her question, and she had to bite her lip to prevent it quivering. _

_"You don't trust me," she said softly. With one swift movement she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck, but not before uttering one word:_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

And as soon as she was in thesafety of her home she let her weakness show, her mom was at work and wouldn't be home until it was 11PM-which was 4 hours away. So she cried, and cried until she composed herself and began studying-which was useless since she couldn't concentrate.

Giving up, she tossed her books aside and just stared up at her ceiling.

'Does he really think that lowly of me? I mean I know Conner is a flirt but I won't let him touch me; however if he does I'll teach Mr. Paul that I want to change partners. Easy, but no he doesn't trust me and insinuated that I'm a whore. Ugh, why do I feel like crying? What is he doing to me? I never cried so much in my life until now.' She shook her head. 'I never knew my heart could hurt this much.'

She began cuddling in her comforters when a knock halted her movements completely.

'Who would knock at this time?'

Her mom was due back later, and if she did come back early she would call in advance, but she didn't. And besides the knock sounded to close to be at her front door, which meant someone either knocks very loudly, or someone climbed up and was knocking on her balcony door.

She knows what curiosity did to the cat, but couldn't help but stop her feet from moving on its own accord. Gradually, she began to take a peak through her curtains; her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was.

Should she open it? Or leave the intruder in the chilly November air?

She closed her eyes in desperation...somehow she knew she would need to prepare herself.

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and opened it to be greeted by familiar blue eyes looking at her with remorse.

She broke away from his intense gaze and sat down on her bed, avoiding his gaze.

She felt his eyes follow met every movement and she shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"Brie?" Her heart fluttered at the nickname-the nickname only he was allowed to call her and no one else. Slowly, she nodded to know he had her attention. He wnet to kneel in frobt of her. "Baby I'm so sorry; I was just so mad at Conner and I took it out on you, and said things that I wish I could take back. But trust me if I could turn back time then I would." She saw from underneath her eyelashes how sincere he looked and she had to stop herself from allowing the moisture to leave her eyes.

Inhaling a deep breath she looked him in the eyes. "I know you didn't mean it, but you really don't trust me enough to work on a project with another male besides you?"

"I do, I'm just protective of you," he admitted quietly.

She brought her hand to his cheek."I'm not mad, I'm just hurt you doubted me." He enveloped her hand with his own-stroking it lovingly. "Look, if he does try anything I'll ask for a new partner, okay?"

He nodded. "What about us?

She shrugs. "I don't know; you can't deny that you did overreact and I don't know if I can forgive you that easily, even though I want to." He sighed. "Just give me time and space and we'll see what happens."

He looked reluctant but agreed nonetheless."Promise you'll call me before you make the decision."

She nodded. "I promise."

With one last nod Troy pecked her gently on the lips.

And for the second time she said goodbye.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
